An Actress's Confession
by IG-KorrasamiShipper
Summary: 2018 Christmas Drop 3 of 7 Summary: Asami is one of the world's most famous actresses out there and she has an confession. Short story, Modern AU, Rated M for smut


Slowly opening her pale green eyes, Asami let out a soft breath before stretching slightly. Smiling in the warmth of her bed the actress rolled over slightly and grabbed her phone. Opening her Instagram, it's been a week since she has done anything with her social media accounts and it was finally time she felt like confessing something to her fans. Remembering back to the conversation she had a few months back:

"Asami… baby it's okay. You can tell people about me if you want," rubbing her face softly with her thumb, "I hate seeing you so stressed when we try to be in public together..."

The actress had a big frown on her face, "But it's just…" letting out a soft sigh, "I really love you but the moment I tell the world, your life will never be the same. I don't want people to hate you for no reason and your life will probably become messy just because you're dating me."

"Asami…" chuckling while holding her hip tightly against her own. "Come on, we've been dating for more than three years now and it's been the best years of my life!" Grinning while kissing her chastely, "I love you. I love you more than myself and I support you no matter what. No one can change us and I won't allow it! Alright?"

Smiling with a slight blush, "Okay… I love you too and when the time is right I'll…"

Asami sat up comfortably before starting an unexpected live stream. Taking some deep breaths, she held her phone up so that only the top half of her maroon blouse and face was showing. Her fans started trickling in quickly and comments were raining down on her phone. After all, it has been a whole week since one of the hottest actresses of Republic City announced that she was going to take a three week long "romantic getaway." Her fans and followers were just all dying to know what she meant by that.

"Hey ladies and gents. I know I know, it's been a whole week since I haven't posted or done anything, I know. Don't worry, I just wanted to relax for a week before things get… hmm well hectic when I come back in two weeks."

Winking at the camera.

"But yes, yes it is like pretty much noon and I'm still in bed like a lazy bum. But enough about me, I actually have… something I want to confess."

Her fans all commented with gasps and theories along the lines that Asami was dating someone because of the hint she dropped.

Pushing her long and wavy hair back, "Now where should I start…" smiling beautifully, "Well first things first, I wanted to let you guys know that my close friends do indeed know about what I'm about to tell you. They have pretty much known since the beginning which was around three years ago."

Her fans were going crazy and the number of people joining the live stream was skyrocketing.

Smiling completely happily, "Now before you guys say anything more crazy I just want to let you guys know that I have never been so happy in my life before. She has been with me through my highs and lows and she is the most wonderful thing that has happened to me. I know surprising right? But yes, if it wasn't obvious, I have been dating someone for the past three years now and frankly I will forever love her no matter what anyone says."

Asami watched her phone as everyone spammed things along:

NO WAY! ASAMI IS SERIOUSLY DATING SOMEONE!

"SHE!"

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! OH MY GODDD AAHHHHRAJLKHBNLAKDRGB!

NO WAY!

O-OUR QUEEN IS BI!?

ASAMI'S A LESBIAN OH MY FUCKING GAWD!

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear while chuckling slightly, "And well… there is a reason why I'm still in bed and that's because my soulmate loves her sleep. So… without further ado, I want you guys to meet my girlfriend who I am madly in love with. Everyone, meet Korra."

Panning down her phone towards her abdominal, a tan woman with a medium-ish bob was laying down on her pale stomach softly snoring away. She was cuddling tightly with the famous actress and only her side profile and muscular back could be seen. Asami's phone on the other hand was drowning with comments as she brought it up back to her face.

"Well, stay tuned for more because I will finally be slowly sharing our wonderful lives together."

Winking while blowing them an air kiss, "Catch you guys later."

Tossing her phone aside, Asami started rubbing Korra's back with her thumb. After a while, Korra twitched and started grumbling. "Mm… Asami… babe… what time is it…"

Still fawnly rubbing Korra's back, "Half past noon. You hungry? Want some breakfast?"

Pushing herself up, she pecked Asami on the lips before noticing something different about her lover. "Mmh… what's wrong? You seem… off…" puckering her lips slightly.

Asami's eyes widened from Korra's unbelievable intuition and giggled slightly. "How'd you know? But, well…" holding her hand, she started rubbing the back of it, "The truth is… when you were sleeping I actually kind of… told everyone…"

Korra's brow was up in confusion before realizing what her girlfriend meant, "Oh! Ohhh… oooohhh…"

Faking a scoff while slapping her arm, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing… nothing at all…"

Frowning before pouncing on top of her, "Korra… come on spill it!" She started tickling her abdominal.

Laughing uncontrollably, "Asa- ahahaha! B-Babe! Ahh! Pfft hahaha Asa-miiii!"

Snickering while grinning, "Come onnn! Tell me or I won't stop!"

"O-Ookay! O-kay babe! J-Jusst stoppp!"

Asami stopped and practically pinned her down on their bed, "I'm listening."

Looking into her green eyes with relief, "Well…" smiling warmly while cupping her cheek and sitting up to peck her lips, "You seem… happier, I don't know. You're giving off this bright? Or fluffy vibe like some weight lifted off your shoulders." Wrapping her arms around Asami's neck, "Why is that my love?" Rubbing her nose against her lover's.

Immediately giggling, "Nothing I do or feel slips through your hands does it?"

"Nope!" Korra says while popping the "p" with a grin.

Teasingly rolling her eyes, "But since you brought it up yes actually, the truth is that I actually…" looking off to the side, "Kind of… just told the world that we're dating."

"Oh! Ohh…"

"Korra!"

*smut alert*

Laughing while quickly flipping their positions, "I'm just kidding, just kidding babe!" Leaning down they engaged in a passionate afternoon make out session. "Mmh… mm…" after some repeated wet kisses and a few moans, "I'm happy for you… for us. We can finally go on dates without being awkward! Maybe I can show you off to everybody to?"

Nuzzling into Korra's neck while rubbing her back and toned ass cheek, "This was always what I wanted… I'm done with our awkward dates, staying inside all the time and how, how I can't even show you off to the world when I am madly in love with you!" Asami purrs while nipping her lover's ear.

Grinding their bodies together, "Mmh… then why don't you show me how much you love me?"

Asami let out an erotic moan when Korra slipped her hand down to her sex. She may have been wearing a blouse but she was completely naked below her slim waist. Korra effortlessly slid her fingers in between her lover's pink lips which were quickly becoming lubricated. They happily resumed kissing each other and Korra did nothing but rock her body and tease Asami's throbbing sex.

"Mm… mmh!"

Kiss after kiss, their tongues danced in each others mouth before Asami broke free. "Kor-raaa… aah wh-what about… break-fast?"

Slipping her middle and index fingers deep into Asami's sex, Korra thrusts and churns her wetness making Asami groan desperately and louder. Nipping and sucking her pale neck, "Mmh… I'm about to have my main course now…"

Korra began flicking Asami's hard clit causing her to gasp from the wondrous sensation as she tore off her annoying blouse. Making her way down, Korra left generous kisses on her wonderful naked body and once she made it to her gorgeous erect and soft pink nipples, she ate them with pleasure. Playing with her erect bud, Korra sucked and circled it with her hot tongue making Asami clamp down on her fingers and hug her even tighter.

"AAAHHH! Korra! Fuck-"

Rocking her body, Asami matched Korra's pace as she switched nipples. The actress simply felt like jello and she couldn't process anything, completely lost in pleasurable jolts of through her entire body. Breathing roughly, she couldn't help but rub Korra's broad back before slapping her ass check.

"Come on baby, I want it! I want you so bad! Please! Please please please!" She begs short breathed, completely lustful for what's about to come.

Releasing her perky nipple with a wet pop, Korra licked her lips while looking seductively into her eyes. Nipping her nipple one last time, Korra steadily made her way down Asami's toned abdominal. Now, she didn't exactly have abs like Korra but her body was perfect, not too muscular, yet nice and toned.

Korra finally slips out her wet fingers and pulls apart her lover's pale legs. Massaging her toned thighs, she kisses and nips her inner leg until she makes it down to her perfect and rosy vulva. Asami's sex was throbbing with anticipation as she could felt Korra's breath against her entrance.

"Korra! Ohh Korra!"

Asami shivers at the pleasant yet electrifying sensation when Korra gives her one long yet slow lick.

"Aahhh! Baby please, don't tease me! Mmh, fuck me like you mean it!"

Smirking into her wetness, Korra was growing hungry so, she gave Asami what she wanted. She began aggressively flicking her tongue side to side before licking and sucking her swollen clit. Asami yelps in pleasure while shuddering before Korra slips in two of her fingers, quickly scissoring and thrusting them in and out

Urgently grabbing Korra's head and pulling her in, "AAAH! KORRA!"

Korra happily ate out Asami as she rocked her hips back and forth. Thing were most definitely dripping wet and Korra's mouth was practically covered in Asami's precum. Slurping and sucking away, Korra softly bit her lover's clit before curling her fingers upward, making Asami scream in ecstasy.

"MH-AAAAHHH KORRA! YES MORE BABY I'M SO CLOSE! AAAAHH! SO GOOD YES KORRA!"

Korra felt Asami's body tense up from the pleasure. Asami was going to cum very soon so she began sucking her clit even harder and rougher while slipping in another finger. Thrusting and spreading them as quick as possible, Korra rubbed Asami's favorite and sensitive spots. Meanwhile, the actress was very much rolling her hips into Korra's mouth until she couldn't take it anymore. A great sensation shocks her entire body and her back arches as she climaxed in ecstasy.

"KOR-RAAAAAAAHH!"

Surprised that Asami was squirting, Korra quickly opened her mouth and drank her cum while giving her slow pumps. Asami on the other hand, was whimpering and shaking in pleasure as she rode out her climax. After a good moment, she finally calms while panting heavily as Korra climbs on top of her. Softly looking into each others eyes, Asami lazily wraps her arms around Korra's neck and pulls her in for a slow and sensual kiss.

Moaning in the kiss, Asami could taste herself on Korra's lips. Switching the kissing angle again and again, she finally roughly grasps Korra's ass cheek making her groan. Breaking from the kiss while breathing ruggedly, "I believe… I have a favor… to repay… I love you so much Korra."

Humming with anticipation while biting her lower lip, "Well… I'm waiting… what do you want me to do?" Blowing some air into her slightly flushed ear.

Grunting in anticipation, Asami leans up to whisper in her ear. "Well… get on all fours," she demands while slapping her ass cheek.

Korra lets out a erotic groan before getting off of Asami and laid down next to her on all fours. Asami quickly sits up and got behind her lover's behind before yanking her body towards her hip. Their bodies clap together and Asami leans forward while reaching for her breast and very wet sex. Fondling her breast while rubbing her clit, the actress leans forward and nips at her mocha skin.

"Mm… didn't someone get a little excited from eating me," kissing and sucking her ear.

Korra let out a heavy groan, "Mmh... fuck…"

Giggling deviously, "Mmh… let me repay you baby…"

Asami effortlessly slid in two of her longest, slender fingers before shortly slipping in a third. She started off at a moderately fast pace and fondled her breast while twisting her caramel nipple. Korra left out pleasurable moans as Asami kissed and nipped the back of her neck. Increasing her pace, Korra was releasing a very, wet noise as her lover began slapping her entrance and teasing her clit with her thumb.

"AaaahHH! FUC-ASAMI!"

Korra's shook as she fell down onto her forearms feeling utterly weak. Enjoying how cute and vulnerable Korra was, Asami practically grinded her body against her lover's as she fucked her girlfriend hard, making repeated loud and wet claps in very short intervals.

"Aaahh! Aah aaaAAAHHH ASAMI SO GOOD-BABE!"

Quickly slipping out her lubricated fingers, Asami slaps Korra's vulva before thrusting them back in. She roughly rubs and chruns her G-spot before repeatedly slapping her sex a few times. Meanwhile, Korra tore apart their bed sheets while desperately panting from pleasure. Her body was completely weak from pleasure and she could no longer support her own weight.

"AAH! AAAHHH-FUCK...AAAHH!"

Asami let out a thirsty low growl. She was more than aroused once again and couldn't help but push her erect nipples against Korra's back. Grinding her body against Korra's, she couldn't help but groan in pleasure feeling the same excitement Korra was feeling. Roughly squeezing her breast and twisting her perky nipple, Asami bit down hard leaving a fresh bite mark on her lover's neck. Korra gasped at the sensation and her body betrayed her as the pleasure was too overwhelming.

Feeling that her lover was about to climax, Asami slips out her fingers one last time and slaps her sex as hard as possible before slamming them back in and aggressively rubbed her G-spot. Korra let out a desperate scream and pulled the bed sheets towards her chest while screaming in ecstasy.

"AAAAAH! ASAMI, ASAMIASAMI-AAAAAHH!"

Korra fell down weak on their bed and quivered as pleasure ran down her entire body. Things immediately got wetter and she shivered hard as Asami gave her slow pumps. After a moment, Korra's tense body relaxed and she panted heavily trying to catch her breath. As she did that, Asami slipped out her very slimy fingers and brought them up to her mouth. She started licking them clean before hugging her lover tightly from behind.

"Mmh…" kissing her neck repeatedly, "I love you so much."

Still panting, "I love you… so much… too…"

Smiling in her kiss, "Mmh… now that our morning warm up is done, how about we finally eat some real food? I'm starving!" Pushing herself off her lover.

"Awww why? I can eat you all day baby," slowly rolling over to the side of the bed.

Suppressing her lustful groan, "Korra. We've been having sex nonstop since last evening. We need to eat! The last time we actually ate something was around lunchtime. Yesterday!" Asami says putting on an oversized white hoodie, which belongs to Korra.

Korra chuckled, "True true at least I tried though," shrugging while grabbing Asami's black long sleeve from the floor which was pretty tight on her.

Asami gawked at how defined her muscles looked in her long sleeve before raising her brow,

"Really Korra?"

"What? You took my hoodie and I don't like blouses. Besides your clothes are always tight on me," Korra half pouts.

Sarcastically rolling her eyes, "Yeah yeah let's eat already."

Now that the world's hottest actress secret is out, this begs the question of how Asami and Korra first met. It all started about three years and a couple months ago. Asami had snuck out for a little break when they were switching sets during filming. She ended up sneaking away under disguise to a cafe close by and as faith would have it, Korra was there. But of course they didn't know each other and the only reason they met was because Asami thought Korra was a stalker.

That's because, Korra in her own respect, was a famous and talented artist. And since drawing was her passion, she had a habit of drawing anything that caught her interest. She had managed to draw a full sketch of Asami and accidentally got caught. They confronted another and after some explanations and apologies, they ended up befriending each other pretty quickly. And with that, this led to that and that led to this and three years later they've been with each other and the rest is history.

Setting down a plate of belgian waffles with a side of scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages on each side of the table, Korra pulled out some maple syrup, honey and ketchup.

"Babe the foods are ready," Korra says while sitting down.

Asami grabs her phone before walking behind Korra and hugged her back from behind.

"Wassup Sami?"

Giggling while nuzzling comfortably into her neck, "Nothing! Just going to tease my followers and fans." Pulling up her phone's camera, she angled it perfectly so that you could see some of the food, most of her face and only one of Korra's clear blue eyes was shown in the frame. She winked while kissing Korra's head and took a picture.

"Okay!" Walking over to her seat, "Aaannnddddd… posted!" She posted her first photo from her romantic getaway with the caption of: Homemade breakfast! Whose team honey? Team maple syrup?

Smiling endearingly, "You're really having fun with this aren't you…" pushing over the jar of honey towards her girlfriend.

"Of course!" Grabbing the spoon and drizzling some over her waffles, "Korra you know how long I've always wanted to brag about you, besides I'm a very affectionate and possessive person."

After Korra poured some syrup on her waffles and squirted some ketchup next to her eggs, she took a big bite out of her waffle. "Mmrph…" chewing her food, "Wrell… I knorw…" swallowing her bite, "I just didn't think you wanted to show me off that badly."

Cutting a piece of sausage with her knife into bite size, "Well…" popping the piece into her mouth and chewing it before swallowing, "This is fun… everyone seems to be dying to find out who you are and I find it quite intriguing."

Grinning happily, "I love that you're having so much fun! Oh, what do you want to do when we're done eating?"

Chewing while putting on her thinking face, "Mmh… hm how about we go on a beach date?"

"OHH! Oh oh oh oh! I know I know! Babe let's go snorkeling!"

Taking a sip of her tea, "Snorkeling? Mm… I don't know… I'm not sure if I want to-"

"Asami, come onnn!" Korra pouts while puckering her lips, "Pleaseeee it'll be fun I promise! We'll get to watch and enjoy the beauty of the marinal life!" Korra's eyes were practically beaming with sparkles.

Enjoying how cute Korra looked, "Okay okay! Fine but tomorrow we're going to enjoy a nice day at the spa, alright?

Korra puckered her lips but immediately smiled, "Okay deal!"

Asami was wearing a crimson red bikini with a white flowy skirt and like always, had her signature ruby red lipstick accompanied my purple eyeshadow. Korra, on the other hand had a white band covering her chest with cool blue swim trunks. Enjoying the sight of Korra's wonderful, glorious, toned and muscular body, Asami unconsciously licked her lips before pulling out her phone. Quickly turning around, she took a picture that contained Korra's full back profile and a part of her face. She quickly posts it with the caption: We're going snorkeling!

With that post out of her way, the actress quickly runs over to her lover. Locking arms with where Korra's tribal armband tattoo is on her bicep, "This beach is sure beautiful…"

Flashing a big grin, "I know! It reminds me so much of my home town down at the Southern Water Tribe. The clear blue ocean is just amazing, it's nice and sunny and most importantly, it's just the two of us!"

Kissing her check, "Well come on let's hurry then!" Running ahead of Korra.

"Hey! You weren't this excited a moment ago!" Korra screams while chasing after her.

Turning her head around, "I changed my mind! Your nice butt helped!"

Korra quickly caught up to Asami and bear hugged her, lifting her off the floor. She squealed in surprise before Korra carried them both over to their spot. "Well this place seemed like the best spot on the island when I was exploring earlier!"

Setting down her girlfriend, Korra quickly picked up the equipment she left earlier, "Here you go!" Handing over a pair of goggles and a snorkeler. They both quickly got ready and right when they were about to jump in, Asami beat Korra to it and pushed her in. Korra fell in with a messy slash and Asami was giggling like crazy before she got pulled under. They both fought and played with each a bit before finally settling down.

"Okay okay come on! Let's swim over to the spot already before you scare them all away!"

Chuckling with happiness, "Alright alright!" Asami quickly swims over to the ledge and grabs Korra's underwater camera before saying, "Okay lead away Korra!"

They swam over to a beautiful coral reef and Korra reached out for Asami's hand. She took it with pleasure and they swam around hand in hand enjoying the amazing view of the tropical fish, colorful corals and many more. Korra pointed out many cute and beautiful fishes as they swam around comfortably. And while they did so, the actress ended up filming some good shots before they both called it a day. After they went back to their vacation house and washed up, they had a romantic dinner by the ocean side. It was just sunset so the sky lighting was perfect and there was a single candle lit at the center of their table.

"Sooo… what are you planning on doing now babe?" Korra says while taking a bite of her shrimp pasta while Asami took a sip of her red wine.

"Mm? Do about what?" Looking into Korra's clear eyes while batting her own.

"You know… showing your fans what I look like? Telling them who I am?"

Asami giggled while taking another sip out of her glass, "Right about that… mmh I'm thinking of showing them a picture from on our last day here." Taking a bite of her paella.

Korra had a dearing smile on her face, "Cool!" Chuckling slightly, "People will finally know huh? Hahaha I can't wait to post pictures of you on my instagram!"

Pouring herself another glass of wine, "Me too! It'll be great… but just don't go spamming your page with too many photos of me! I don't want your artist reputation being affected by me…"

Smiling with acknowledgement, "Don't worry! I have it all planned out! You'll just happen to be in the background when I'm posting a picture of a sketch, or aesthetic shot," Korra confidently says with a wink.

"Of course of course, just 'casually' right."

"Mmhm!"

The two were laughing with amusement before finishing their meals. Making love, having fun, exploring Amber Island, eating great food, time quickly passes before their last day finally came around the corner. It was the day that they'd resume their normal lives together. It was the day where Asami's fans would finally learn about Korra's true self rather than from her body parts, which was a big hit to her lover's fans.

Korra just finished packing all of their things and was drawing a quick yet full sketch of her girlfriend as she sat on that chair elegantly. Asami on the other hand was busy selecting her favorite photos from their vacation to post on her Instagram. As a perfectionist, the actress wanted to make sure that the world would love Korra just as much as she did because of her charm, talent, and especially that contagious smile. Of course she was scared by the possible hate but even if people didn't accept then, she didn't care. Korra is the best thing that has happened to her and no one can change that.

Smiling at the photos she's chosen, the actress posted them with the caption of: I am madly in love with Korra Seaton! Glancing up, Korra still had her seductive concentration face so Asami bit her lip and looked back down at her phone. She started reading some of the comments that her followers left and smiled the majority of the time because they were mostly positive ones. Of course there were some hate comments here and there but she didn't bother responding to them. Besides, she didn't have to because her followers did it for her and the actress was surprised that a mini war was happening.

By the time Korra finished, there was this huge grin on her face before she quickly took a picture and posted on her Instagram under the caption: This is my beautiful girlfriend, Asami Sato. Pleased with how it turned out, when she looked up Asami was giving her an endearing look.

"Oh shoot sorry babe! Did I take too long? What time is it?!"

Quickly glancing at her watch, "It's about half past one, don't worry we still have plenty of time." Re-crossing her legs.

"Phew, okay good! I got absorbed in sketching you so I lost track of time, sorry!"

Asami smiled before sitting up and walked towards her, "Can I see?"

Korra's face brightened, "Of course!" Proudly holding up her fully drawn sketch.

Asami blinked, "Wow… Korra… that's so… beautiful… although, I don't look that good."

"What are you talking about! You're perfect!"

Resting her hand on her hip, "Korra please, we all know that there are plenty of other people who can outshine me."

Raising her brows, "Mmhm… name one then miss best actress for five years straight."

Taking in a breath leaving her mouth partially agape, "That's…"

Korra smirked smugly before setting down her sketchbook and pulled Asami into a loose hug,

"Well whatever it doesn't matter, to me, you are the most beautiful woman out there." Pecking her cheek, "And the best girlfriend anyone can have!"

Asami giggled, "Keep it coming baby. You know your compliments will always get you everywhere with me."

Grinning, "Hehe! Love you the most!"

"Love you too," smiling with a slight blush, Asami gave Korra a chaste kiss.

As they made their way home towards Republic City, the whole world went crazy with the recent news. After all one of the hottest actresses, Asami Sato, has been in a long term and intimate relationship with one of the most famous artists known as Avatar Korra. They became the hottest sensation for a very long time and they helped influence many people from the LGBTQ communities giving them hope.

After all, an actress's confession can bring anyone into the spotlight.


End file.
